1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monitoring apparatus, and more particularly to a cloud-based monitoring apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of the monitoring apparatuses, the user needs to access the monitoring/control sensors so as able to retrieve the detection signals therefrom. Any abnormal situation of the monitored environment is also up to human judgments. Definitely, necessary switching upon appropriate equipments is also done by human labor so as to correct the abnormal situation of the monitored environment. For example, in the case that the water temperature of the monitored environment of the fish-cultivating pond is too low, then the ventilation system will be functioned or the heating rods would be energized so as to warm up the water temperature of the monitored environment of the fish-cultivating pond. In the art, such a response in heating up the water temperature is always time-consuming and labor-costing. If the monitored environment exists in a general farm, a livestock farm and a fish farm accompanied by a chicken farm, a bullpen, a hog pen, a fish-cultivating pond, or a plant glasshouse, then the monitor parameters of the monitored environment, such as the temperature, the humidity, the luminance, the security setups and so on, would be complicated and all are varied from time to time. It is definite that the management work at monitoring these parameters would be a tragedy to the management level.
In the art of the monitoring apparatuses for the cultivation, the cloud-based, the cloud-side or, simply the cloud control is new. Therefore, with the recent development in cloud technology, it can be time-saving and handy to introduce the cloud-based control and monitoring to the cultivation so as to improve the management upon those complicated monitor parameters, and so as thereby to improve the production efficiency of the monitored environment.
Further, in the art of the monitoring technology for the medical/nursing facilities, parking lots, hotels, buildings, hospitals, schools and factories, the monitor/control center is usually seen to perform the control/monitoring management without a cloud-based database for data integration. In addition, there is also no user interface module to bridge the mobile apparatus and the control module in a cloud manner so as to control the distant monitored environment.